


Angel of Death

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Everyone outside, now!” Derek called.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for Sterek Drabbles: December 28/20: **drawer, gather, death**

“Everyone outside, now!” Derek called.

“Why? What’s the rush?” Jackson asked.

“Stiles needs to get this house warded from the inside out. We need to leave and let him work his magic,” Derek replied, gathering the pack outside and counting heads to see if anyone was missing.

“Stiles, do your thing, they’re all out,” Derek told him.

Stiles smiled and hurried inside the house. After about thirty minutes he came out again, looking to Derek like the Angel of Death, face twisted in disgust, glaring at Jackson.

“Would you mind telling us what that awful smell in your drawer is?”


End file.
